Like A Wish Come True
by annegoddamn
Summary: Love can come from unexpected places. An anthology of various Bulma/Chi-Chi drabbles.
1. New Beginnings

Chi-Chi was heartbroken. She sat on the sidewalk, crying her eyes out. Six years of waiting meant nothing, in the end. Goku didn't even know what marriage was, or what he was agreeing to. Even when he agreed, she couldn't let him meet her to it. All of that time and anticipation was wasted. She didn't even go back to the tournament, afterwards. She couldn't bear to see him, right now. She was sobbing so hard, she was getting a headache. There were people passing by, but she didn't care about that; she just wanted to wallow in sadness.

She heard soft footsteps come up to her. She saw a white pair of boots standing next to her. She looked up – she knew this woman. She was hanging out with Goku, back when they first met. What was she doing here?

She handed her a water bottle, giving her a sympathetic look. She took the bottle with a shaky hand and took a big gulp of it. The crying was dehydrating her. She wiped her mouth and handed it back to her. "Thanks," she said, softly.

The woman sat next to her. They didn't speak; they just sat in a comfortable silence. Chi-Chi stared at her. She spent her entire life secluded; just with her father and some other random people. She never had any real friends. She didn't think that anyone would notice or care for what she was feeling. Yet, this stranger was sitting next to her, and treating her with kindness. She couldn't believe it.

She looked over at her, and smiled, sadly. "I understand. Guys are tough. You give them any affection, and they walk all over you. We all go through it."

She certainly believed her. If that was what married life was like, then it wasn't as glamorous and fulfilling as she thought it was.

"Son's a good guy, but he's an idiot. You shouldn't even try, with him. When I met him, he didn't even know what a girl was."

Her jaw dropped. "You can't be serious."

She nodded. "I am. He was practically raised by wolves. I swear, he must have been hit really hard, in the head."

She laughed. It wasn't a chuckle; it was a genuine laugh. The quip might not have been that funny, but hearing that was just what she needed. She just needed a good laugh, over everything.

The woman smiled at her. When her laughter calmed down, she said, "You look better laughing than you do crying."

Chi-Chi's heart skipped. This woman was beautiful. She had such pretty eyes. She looked down, sheepishly. She never thought that she'd find a girl cute. She tucked her hair behind her ear, nervously, and looked over at her.

She reached for her purse, and pulled out a slip of paper and a pen. She jotted down something, and handed it to her. "If you're ever in West City, I'd love to hang out." With that bombshell, she stood up and left.

Chi-Chi looked down at the paper. It read 'Bulma' and there was a phone number underneath it.

Maybe all hope wasn't lost, after all.


	2. Something More

I feel like I should explain this, lol.

If you've been keeping tabs with me on Twitter or Tumblr, you might have noticed that I've been kind of thinking about Bulma and Chi-Chi a lot, lately. I don't know - something about them kind of clicked, for me. I went scrounging for fics and fanart, and basically found nothing. So, I decided to make something, on my own. This isn't going to be a consistent series, or anything - just something to make a quick thing for when I'm in the mood for it, and then leave it at that. Some of the stories are going to be overarching, with multiple little stories in them, but some will definitely be one-shots. I'm keeping them all in one place for convenience sake. Check the chapter titles for details on that.

Got all that? Good. Enjoy!

* * *

One date turned into two. The first night was so much fun - they went to see a movie, together, and got dinner right afterwards. They even held hands in the backseat of the car, on their way home. Chi-Chi never got to experience anything like this, before; she never got the opportunity, being betrothed to another for her entire life. She only wished she could have done this, sooner.

This date turned out to be even better. Bulma took her to a small street in West City, and they spent the evening there, together. It wasn't anything extravagant - it was a quaint and quiet little neighborhood - but it was perfect. They ended up in a small park just outside of the neighborhood, and just took in their surroundings. It was even better to take it in with someone she really liked.

Chi-Chi stared at her, as they walked down the dimly lit path. She looked stunning, in the moonlight. Ever since they had met at the tournament, her mind never wandered too far from her. She was such great company. She was so energetic and lively. She lit up the room, anytime she came in. They talked for hours almost every day, after their first date. Not even Goku had this effect on her, when she met him.

They eventually sat down on a park bench. Chi-Chi had her hands in her lap, and sneaked glances out of the corner of her eye. She didn't know what was supposed to happen, next. Was she rushing things, by wanting to push forward? She was eager, but she didn't want to mess anything up.

Right when she was staring for a bit to long, Bulma gave her a knowing glance. Her lips turned up slightly. Chi-Chi looked down again, her face going red from being caught.

"You know," she started. "When I was little, I dreamed of finding my dream prince."

Chi-Chi blinked. What did this have to do with anything?

She sighed. "That was such a long time ago. It was why I went looking for the Dragon Balls, all those years ago. I guess I'm glad I did it, or I wouldn't have met all my friends.

"What about you? Any big desires of romance, at all?"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Not really. My father was really set on me marrying Goku, so there wasn't really much to dream about, outside of that."

"Wow. And I thought my love life was bad."

"Yeah. I still haven't told him about it; haven't figured out how I was going to break the news. 'Hey, that guy you thought I was going to marry? He didn't know what he was agreeing to!'"

Bulma laughed. "Yeah. I think you dodged a bullet, when you turned Son down."

Chi-Chi nodded. In hindsight, that whole thing was ridiculous. She barely knew him, and they were both twelve. Why was she even thinking about her love life, then? "Now, I just feel like I've wasted my entire life over nothing."

"Hey, quit being ridiculous. You're young. You're gorgeous. You still have a lot of time to find that special someone."

Now, she laughed, and nodded again. "You're right." She shouldn't have put her eggs into one basket, but that didn't mean that she couldn't find true love, one day.

Then, she belatedly realized she had called her gorgeous. She then noticed they were holding hands, with their fingers intertwined.

Bulma put her hand on her bare shoulder, and softly caressed her shoulder blade. "The only thing I regret, during those days, was that I didn't widen my horizons, enough." She looked up at Chi-Chi, and her eyes sparkled with interest.

"Maybe I should have been looking for a princess, instead."

Chi-Chi's breath hitched. Was this happening? Her mind started racing. She wasn't ready. She didn't know what to do. Was she going to laugh at her, if she messed up? Lord, help her: she didn't know what was going to happen, next.

Bulma's hand shifted up slightly, to hold the back of her neck, and her hand dropped hers, to cup her hip gently. Chi-Chi's heart was racing. She just wanted to get it over with.

Chi-Chi closed her eyes, leaned in, and pecked her on the lips, pulling away before she could react.

Bulma blinked, not expecting what just happened. Chi-Chi bit on her bottom lip, and covered her face, turning away from her.

Bulma stopped her, and pulled her back towards her. She gently cupped her cheek, and leaned in slowly.

When her lips touched her, all of the tension left her body. Her lips were so soft, and her kiss was so tender. She sighed into the kiss, and shut her eyes. When Bulma pulled her closer, Chi-Chi wrapped her arms over her shoulder, aching for more contact.

They broke for air, and Chi-Chi was breathing heavily. That was her first kiss. And it felt positively wonderful. She leaned her forehead against Bulma's, feeling completely relaxed. Bulma just ran her hands soothingly up and down her back.

Chi-Chi opened her eyes and blushed when she saw that she was straddling her lap. This couldn't be proper; it was just their second date.

Before she could voice her concerns, Bulma silenced them with another kiss.


	3. Comfort

Takes place during Movie 4. Semi-NSFW.

* * *

Chi-Chi had ran herself ragged, worrying about Gohan. He sneaked off into the cold tundra completely alone. Wait, worse than that - he was with that perverted pig. She was sitting on the floor, shivering, with her fingers in her hair. Just as soon as she got her baby boy back, she lost him, again. And Goku had disappeared without a trace. Did the gods have a vendetta against her?

A soft blanket was draped over her shoulders, and she felt someone scoot next to her. Her tired eyes looked over; Bulma had laid her head on her shoulder, as she wrapped the blanket tightly around them. She looked up at her with sympathetic eyes. Chi-Chi leaned her head against her, and pulled the blanket closer. Her eyes were heavy with tears. She was so tired of all these monsters and aliens. She just wanted her family back.

"It's going to be okay," Bulma said, in a sighing voice. "It always is, with these guys."

Chi-Chi shook her head. What if it wasn't? Luck always ran out, eventually, and who knows how long they've been pushing their luck. It was a miracle that Goku and the others made it back to Earth alive. What if fate wasn't going to be kind to them, again?

"You worry to much," she said. "Everything's going to be over soon, and you know it."

Maybe she did worry too much, but that didn't mean she shouldn't be concerned. She was a mother - concern was more than necessary. And when her baby boy and husband were out doing who knew what without any supervision or aid, it was hard for her to not be concerned.

Chi-Chi was pulled out of her musings, when Bulma grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards her. She was looking a little annoyed. "What will it take for you to take your mind off of this, for a little while? And 'I'll be fine' isn't an answer." Their eyes were locked, neither one flinching or looking away.

And Chi-Chi couldn't help but notice just how attractive of a woman Bulma was.

She didn't know what made her act: the threat of the end of the world, the need to feel some sort of solace, or some other poorly formed excuse, but she acted on her spur-of-the-moment desires. She leaned in and pressed her lips onto hers. Bulma's eyes widened, but she made no move to push her away. Chi-Chi broke away for a moment to catch her breath, and kissed her, again. Bulma's eyes slid shut and she kissed back, pulling her closer.

Two hours later, they were only covered by the wool blanket. Their limbs were intertwined, and the only sound in the air was their harsh breathing. Bulma lazily kissed Chi-Chi's collarbone, as she was eased down from the euphoria of her last orgasm. Her eyelids fluttered and her eyes rolled, as a soft sigh escaped her.

She couldn't even think of a time she had felt this satisfied, post-coitus. Goku wasn't a bad lover at all, but their romps amounted to little more than simple bumping and grinding. This was just a one-time thing - a short affair that neither of them would talk about, again. But as they moved against each other, and as she saw her eyes darken with passion, something just felt right about it. She couldn't even explain it, but she felt like she had found something that she didn't even know was missing, in her life.

No, she was being ridiculous. She still had Goku, and Bulma was still waiting for them to revive Yamcha. This would never work, and she was an idiot for even thinking that it could.

It didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy this, while it lasted.

Chi-Chi pushed her forehead against Bulma's, and just held her there. She gently ran her hand up and down her back, coaxing shivers out of her. She heard Bulma sigh, and she ran her fingers through her long hair. Chi-Chi gently pressed her lip to hers, initiating a slow and tender kiss.

The room gradually began to warm up. Light shined onto the floor of the house. They broke apart, sat up, and looked towards the window. Outside, the snow and ice had begun to melt. The skies were blue. They could hear the birds chirping, from where they sat.

Did they manage to beat the invaders?

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other, in surprise. Chi-Chi didn't expect for this to be over, so soon. A part of her was disappointed that it was.

Eventually, they stood up, and put their clothes back on. They glanced at each other, throughout the whole process. The relaxed and perfect atmosphere was now clouded with awkwardness, and the implications of what they had done begun to settle in.

But neither could say that they had any regrets.

Bulma had finished dressing, before Chi-Chi had. She gathered up the rest of her personal items, and started to head out the door. As she got closer to the door, something in Chi-Chi's gut told her to take a chance. That there was a tiny amount of hope that this could lead to something more, later on.

Chi-Chi ran up to her, right as she grabbed the door handle. She took a hold of her wrist, stopping her movement. Bulma looked down at her hand, then back up at her face.

"Maybe we can do that again, sometime," Chi-Chi stuttered out.

Bulma's eyes widened. As the seconds ticked by, she finally nodded. "You know where to find me."

With that, she walked out the door. Chi-Chi couldn't help but notice her hips were swaying more than they had, before.


	4. The Tinker

Princess/Commoner Fairytale-ish AU.

Oh yeah, one more thing - the update schedule for this is not going to be fixed. New chapters will come at kind of random intervals.

* * *

Chi-Chi looked around the festival, dressed in an old cheongsam. Her hair was down, her armor was off, and she was ready for a night in the town. She had managed to sneak out of the palace to come here, and experience the festivities, first-hand. She only ever got to see it from above, as her father prohibited her from going down and talking with the peasants. She was the princess, and that meant she was somehow above everyone else. Well, no more. She was eighteen - she was more than mature enough to handle the outside world. She wasn't going to wait for her father's approval to do it.

The streets were brightly decorated with lanterns and ribbons. The citizens were partying and conversing with one another. She had never seen this kind of camaraderie, before. It was strange: these people, though they don't have much, can still be so joyful.

"Chi!"

Chi-Chi looked to the side and smiled. Her best friend, Goku, was running up towards her, waving his hand. He picked her up and gave her a big bear hug. Ever since the engagement was called off, they rarely got to see each other. She missed the company of her only friend.

"I didn't think you'd make it," he said, as he set her down.

"Goku," she said. "I thought you'd know me better than that. It's not that hard to sneak something past my dad."

He laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, c'mon! You're missing out on the fun!" He took her arm, and pulled her deeper into the town.

They stepped through the gravel streets, looking at all the vendors and stands. They were eager to show off their latest finds and inventions, proudly displaying them to the crowds that were passing by. Goku got distracted by a food stand, and Chi-Chi continued through the town square, without him.

One booth, in particular, caught her eye. She walked up to it, and looked at the contents on the table - it was just a bunch of small capsules sitting in a woven basket. According to the small flyer, these tiny little capsules could hold any object of any size. That sounded like pure witchcraft.

"Hi, there!"

Chi-Chi jumped, and looked up. A person was in the booth, but their back was turned away from them.

"...Hi," she responded.

"Feel free to test out one of the capsules, on the table. Just press the button, and the contents will pop right out."

Chi-Chi reached in, and pulled out one of the capsules, at random. The capsule shook lightly, then exploded, in her hands. She flinched and looked away, as a bright light flashed in her face. When she looked down at her hands, there was a palm-sized charm, in her hands. It looked so much bigger than the tiny little capsule. She looked at it closely, trying to verify if it was real.

"Yeah, it's real! I've been working on that for a really long time!"

"That's amazing," Chi-Chi said.

"Oh, it's not that hard. Just simple physics, is all."

Chi-Chi looked back up, at the booth. The vendor was standing there, with a welding mask covering their face. They were wearing baggy and dirty clothes, too.

"Oh, right! Sorry about that. I forget that I have this thing on, sometimes!" They reached underneath the mask, and pushed it, above their head.

Chi-Chi nearly gasped, when she saw her face. She was covered in soot and dirt, but she was still beautiful. Her eyes practically sparkled. She was talking to her, but she was too stunned by her beauty to pay attention.

"Hey, you still in there?" She snapped her fingers in front of her face a few times. Chi-Chi blinked and tilted her head. "I asked you what your name is."

A light blush tinted her nose. "Oh, uh... Chi-Chi."

"Chi-Chi... Well, it's very nice to meet you! I don't think I've seen you around town, anywhere. You new?"

"You could probably say that."

The other woman nodded, with a sly look on her face. She leaned forward, pressing her arms on the table. "Ah. One of those types. Are you on the run from the law; did you run away from home; trying to make a new life, out here?"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no. I just came to see the festival. I've never been to one, before."

"Well, I hope you're having a good time, so far. This is probably the most exciting it gets, around these parts, so don't get used to it."

"Yeah..." She went back to staring at her, not really knowing what to say, next.

The woman behind the counter tilted her head, slightly. "What? What's the matter."

She looked away. "Nothing! Nothing, I swear."

A few seconds passed before her next move came. The woman suddenly leaned over the booth and planted a kiss on her cheek. Chi-Chi's eyes widened, suddenly, and she grew as red as a beet. She looked back down at her, completely baffled by the act. It couldn't have been proper - she wasn't her partner or anything like that.

She just smiled and winked at her, making her heart skip a beat. She reached underneath her booth, and handed her a small slip of paper. "If you end up sticking around, let me know. I'd love to get to know you, better."

Chi-Chi looked down at it. It had a name and an address on it - Briefs.

"That's actually my dad's name on it. If you stop by, ask for Bulma."

Bulma. She even had a pretty name. She shyly looked away. "Y-yeah. I'll see you around."

Chi-Chi walked away from the booth. She looked down at the little trinket and the paper slip. Her hands grasped onto them, tightly.

Her father be damned: she would take her up on that offer.


	5. Coming Out

Chi-Chi entered her home, holding her hand to her chest. She and Bulma had another wonderful night, together, and she couldn't be more happier.

"Chi-Chi, there you are!"

She jumped, but relaxed when she saw her father, standing in the hallway, with a big smile on his face. She sighed. "Hi, papa."

"Did you have a good time, out tonight, with your friend?"

An awkward feeling formed in the pit of her stomach. She still hadn't told her father the truth about how she felt. She wasn't sure how he was going to take it. He hadn't been particularly thrilled, when he found out that her engagement to Goku fell through; he might not like her moving on so soon, after the fact. She didn't know how he'd react to her being interested in a girl, either.

She nodded, nonchalantly. "Yes. Everything was great. I just hung over at her place, and we ordered take-out while we watched TV." She tried her hardest not to think about all the cuddling and kissing they had done, during it.

"Great! I'm glad to see you making friends, Chi-Chi!"

She smiled, slightly. "Yeah. Thanks, dad."

Chi-Chi scrambled up to her room, hopped on her bed, and quickly pulled out her phone. She huffed out - Bulma hadn't messaged her, since she left. She set her phone down, on the nightstand. She shouldn't be so clingy. There would be other dates, and they'd get to see each other, again.

She had never felt this way, before. No one, not even Goku, had made her anticipate seeing them, again. Her mind wandered further down the road of their relationship. If Bulma had proposed to her, she'd say yes without any hesitation. She had never been so sure of anything in her life, before.

She frowned, slightly. Would her father approve? She didn't want to disappoint him. She loved him, too. She might have wanted to wait, but word still had a way of getting around fast. He might react more harshly if it came from anyone, other than her.

The sooner she got it out, the better.

Chi-Chi went back downstairs, clasping her hands underneath her. Her father was standing in the kitchen, cooking up something on the stove.

"Hey, again, Chi-Chi. I'm fixing up some rice - you want some?"

"No thanks, dad."

He stopped what he was doing, turned down the stove, and went up to his daughter. "Hey, you alright, kiddo? You look a little glum."

"Dad, can I talk to you about something?"

"Well, sure. What is it?"

She bit her bottom lip, trying to think of the right words to say. "Dad... I've been seeing someone, lately."

"Hey, that's great! Who is he?"

She shook her head. "He's not a boy."

Now, her dad looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know that friend I've been hanging out with, lately?"

He nodded. A few seconds passed, and his eyes suddenly widened. "Oh..." He put his hand on his chin. "Well, I guess that explains why you've been going out with her, so much."

Chi-Chi was shocked. He didn't seem angry, at all. "Y-you're not mad?"

He smiled at her. "Why would I be? If that's what makes you happy, then it's fine."

"But... I thought you really wanted grandchildren, and-"

Ox King suddenly got on his knees and hugged his daughter.

"I don't care about any of that. It would be nice to have some little children running all over, around here, but it's your life. I still love you, no matter what."

She exhaled, in relief. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Thanks, dad. You'll like her - she's great."

* * *

"Dad, I'm going out with a girl."

"That's nice, Bulma," Dr Brief said, as he read the newspaper.


	6. Moving On

Future Timeline. Post-Buu/Pre-Black. Based on an actual headcanon I have. I first saw it on a fic, here, by darkopacity, and I just love it.

This story is currently being posted over on Archive of Our Own! Same pen name, same title, same stories. They'll be posted here before they're uploaded over there, however, unless the story is more mature than what will allow. So yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

Chi-Chi slowly packed up her old clothes. Her hands were shaking, as she put each garment away. The rooms were deathly quiet, and the only noise came from the softly blowing wind. When she finished packing what was left of her essentials, she sealed the bags away into a capsule, sticking it in the pocket of her apron. The halls were completely bare. She had put away every single picture and every single decoration. If one were to look at it, one might suspect that no one had lived here, in years.

How fitting.

Chi-Chi left her house, and walked into the bamboo forest. There was a small piece of cleared land, with a piece of wood standing in the middle of the dirt, with a ribbon of cloth wrapped around the middle. She knelt down in front of it, smoothing her dress out as best as she could.

She breathed out. "Hi, Goku," she said with a strained smile. "I hope you're still doing good, wherever you are. I... I'm leaving, soon... and I don't think I'll be coming back. Please, don't think I'm trying to forget about you. I never could, in a million years. I just...

Chi-Chi paused, as she felt her throat constricting. "I just can't stay here, anymore. The world is so much brighter than it was, when you last saw it, and I need to get back out there and experience it. I want to move past all of this."

"I... I decided I'm going with her. I love her. She helped me so much, and she's just amazing. Sometimes, I feel like she's the only thing that kept me going, through all of that" She brushed away stray tears with her index finger. "I-if you're listening to me, I just want you to know that I'll never forget you, and I'm always wishing that you were back here. I could never replace you. But... I shouldn't be mourning you, forever.

She sniffed, loudly. "I hope you're taking care of Gohan, up there. Maybe you've seen dad, too. Who knows how many strong guys are in other world?" She managed to laugh, as she cried more. "Don't wait up for me, please. I hope it's going to be a while, before we see each other, again.

"I love you, Goku. I always will." She bowed her head, and prayed.

Chi-Chi waited inside of the house, until there was a knock on the door. She gathered her things, put them into her pocket, and opened the door.

Bulma smiled at her. "You ready?"

Chi-Chi took one last look at her old home. She sighed and turned around. "I am."

Bulma took her hand, and squeezed it, slightly. She gave her a tender kiss, before leading her to the car. Chi-Chi cuddled up to her side, as they took the scenic route back to Capsule Corporation.

The complex was empty, when they arrive. Chi-Chi looked up and around. "Where's Trunks?"

Bulma sighed, whistfully. "Growing up - he moved in with his girlfriend a month ago."

Her jaw dropped, slightly. "You're letting him move out, already?"

"I trust him. If he acts out, Mai will keep him straight - she's a smart girl."

Still, it shocked her that she was that willing to let her son go, after all they had been through. If it were Gohan, she'd never let him out of her sight, ever again.

Her eyes grew heavy, and she looked down.

Bulma kissed her, again, before a tear had a chance to escape her eyes. "Hey, none of that," she said. "Don't dwell on the past so much."

She sighed. "How did you do it? How can you move past everything, like this?"

"I just remind myself that Goku, Yamcha, and the others wouldn't want me to mope around, forever. You know that's true. We can't undo any of this... but we can move past it, and look forward."

"Why are you always right..." she murmured."

Bulma chuckled, and kissed her, again. Chi-Chi didn't hesitate, this time, and she gripped her lab coat, bringing her closer. She felt so relieved and free - something she hadn't felt in decades. She didn't have to live in the past anymore or for anyone else. Now, she could live for herself.

And it was all thanks to the woman she loved.


	7. One Last Chance

End of the Buu Saga AU. Bulma gets encouragement from the last person she ever thought would care.

* * *

Buu had been defeated. All of the Earth's warriors were together, again, Goku was here to stay, and the world could finally know peace. This called for celebration, and everyone gathered at Capsule Corporation for a huge party.

Then, why was Bulma feeling empty?

To an outsider, it wouldn't make sense. Her family was alive and well, and her oldest friend was back, forever. There wasn't a better time to feel joyous. She was being a wallflower, quietly watching the Son's reunion. They all looked so happy, together. Chi-Chi was smiling more now than she did during all of the years her husband was dead. She looked overjoyed, to have him back in her life.

She didn't need her, anymore.

Bulma had fallen hard for Goku's wife, ever since Cell was defeated. They had spent so much time together, while their sons played in the backyard. She had been the one to help get her back on her feet, after Goku sacrificed himself. She had discovered how wrong she had been about her, and how much of an amazing woman she really was. They had formed some kind of relationship, with each other. Anytime their families were together, they shared a bed. Bulma would often steal kisses from her, when her guard was down. They had even gone on dates. They hadn't made anything official, but it was clear how much they enjoyed each other's company. Bulma had been ready to take it to the next level.

Then Goku came back.

She had stayed out of their way, knowing Chi-Chi would want some time, with her husband. She would still talk about how much she missed him, and she was going to respect that. It was only for one day. Once the dust had settled, Bulma was going to try, again.

And Goku decided to stay.

When he proudly proclaimed that, it felt like a dagger went through her chest. Why did she have such rotten luck, with love? The one person she wanted to be with more than anyone else got her husband back. She had put on a joyful facade, but her heart was breaking.

"And you complain about my moping..."

Bulma was pulled from her thoughts. Vegeta was standing next to her, doing exactly what she was doing. She rolled her eyes, and sighed. She didn't want to deal with his crap, right now. He never made his disdain for Chi-Chi a secret, and he didn't take Bulma's attraction to her very well.

"Is this about Kakarot's harpy? I still don't understand what you saw in her." Bulma kept her eyes forward, not wanting to look at him, but he kept talking. "It looks like we finally have something in common - we're both second best to him."

She groaned. "Is this all you've come to talk to me, about? Are you trying to rub everything in my face?! Well, congratulations, Vegeta - you were right. I should have ignored her. I didn't, and now I feel like dying. Are you happy?!"

He snarled. "Dammit, you daft woman - you're acting completely pathetic. Grow a backbone, for gods' sake."

"I'm sorry! I just..." Her frustration steadily decreased, and she sighed. "I love her. I don't want to let her go, like this."

"Then why haven't you spoken to her?"

Bulma glanced at Chi-Chi. She was smiling so brightly, as she was sitting next to Goku. Bulma shook her head, as she rubbed her eyes. "She has Son; she doesn't need me."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Look at her - I haven't seen her that happy for the entire time I've known her. I... I can't mess that up, for her."

Vegeta snorted. "I don't think you would."

She looked at him, with a puzzled expression. "What makes you so sure?"

He gestured one hand towards them. "You'll have to go out there, and see for yourself."

Bulma sighed. Much as she was loathed to admit, he was right - laying back and moping wasn't going to solve this. She pushed herself off of the wall, and weaved through the crowds, heading for where the Sons were sitting. It was luckily just Goku and Chi-Chi. Hopefully, this would make things less complicated.

Goku saw her first, and a cheesing grin formed on his face. "Hey, Bulma! We were just talking about you!"

Her heart nearly stopped. "You were?"

Chi-Chi looked just as surprised as Bulma was. She shot a glare at Goku, who just waved towards her. Chi-Chi cursed under her breath, and stood up, to face her.

"Bulma, there's something I really want to tell you."

She couldn't tell what this was going to be about, by her tone. Bulma hesitantly nodded. "O-okay. What is it?"

"I didn't know how to tell you this, before, but... ever since we started spending all that time together, it's gotten me thinking about a lot of things. And..." She bit her bottom lip, and looked at her with determined eyes. "Bulma, I want to be your girlfriend!"

Bulma's heart jumped. She blinked several times, trying to figure out if this was real or not. The entire party went silent, after she practically yelled it out.

"W-what? I mean- you do?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "I've wanted to ask you for so long, but I didn't know if you really liked me, in that way."

Bulma glanced behind her, at Goku, who was still smiling. "And you're okay with this?"

"Well, yeah! I just want Chi-Chi to be happy! And if she's happier with you, then what's the big deal?"

She looked back at Chi-Chi, who was clearly waiting for an answer.

"I... oh gods, yes."

She grabbed her shirt collar, and pulled her in for a kiss, cuing cheering, whistling, and whooping from the rest of the party goers. As soon as they broke away, they held each other in a tight embrace. Bulma looked up, seeing Vegeta still standing against the wall. A small smile was on his face, and he nodded at her.


	8. Silent Night

Merry Christmas, everyone! This one's sappy as balls.

* * *

Christmas Eve was always her favorite night of the year. The kids were fast asleep upstairs, the last-minute holiday rush was over, and the excitement of Christmas Day was still a day away. Bulma would spend the last hours of the evening sitting with a warm blanket in the parlor, alone with her thoughts. The slow embers of the fireplace flickered beside her, and the soft glow of the tree lights lit up from across the room. The only sound came from the whirling winds, outside. It was always so peaceful, and a break from her normally hectic day.

Something move out of the corner of her eye. She glanced behind her. Chi-Chi was standing by the corner of the room, dressed in a robe. Bulma smiled, at her. She returned it, and walked over to her, carefully sitting on the arm of the chair. Bulma put an arm around her waist, leaning her head on her arm.

She sighed. "I got off the phone with Gohan - he'll be staying with Videl's family, this year. He said he'll be here for new years, though..."

She squeezed her, a little. "Don't worry about that. It's only a few more days."

Chi-Chi nodded. She shifted herself off of the arm rest, and into Bulma's lap. They kissed, as Bulma pulled the blanket around the both of them. They stayed curled up around each other, completely relaxed and at ease.

"Bulma, can you check the time?"

Bulma quirked a brow. She glanced at the clock. "It's five past midnight."

Chi-Chi shifted herself upright, slightly. "We've been together for... four years?"

She didn't know what she was planning on trying, but she eventually nodded. "Yes."

She glanced down. Bulma couldn't help but notice the light blush that was covering her cheeks. "Bulma... you're the best thing that's ever happened, to me. You helped me, when I felt that the whole universe was out to get me. You've given me so much, and I couldn't ask for anything more."

Bulma smiled, leaning in to kiss her, again. Chi-Chi put her hand on her lips, stopping her. "I'm not done." She was taken aback, slightly. Now, she was intrigued.

"I... I don't know how this is properly supposed to go." She let out a laugh. "You'd think I'd know, by now..." She reached into the pocket of her robe. Bulma's breath caught in her throat. Already, she felt tears forming, in her eyes.

"Bulma... will you marry me?"

She pulled out a small ring. It was a little rusting and there wasn't a stone to be seen on it.

Bulma chocked out a sob. She covered her mouth, with her hand. She looked up at Chi-Chi, who looked on edge, waiting for the answer.

She nodded, enthusiastically. Her throat was too tightened, to speak, and she couldn't verbalize her yes. She pulled her down for a kiss. Tears went down her face, as she felt her slip the modest band onto her finger. She felt so overwhelmed. Her days of searching the Earth for relics to wish her a prince had become a thing of the past. She had convinced herself that this would never happen, and it was too late, for her to have her happy ending.

If there were someone looking out for her, she was thanking them.

Chi-Chi wiped away her tears. Bulma finally laughed, and leaned her forehead against hers.

"Merry Christmas, Bulma."

"Merry Christmas, Chi-Chi."


	9. Not Again

Borrowed from otpprompts on Tumblr -

"Your OTP is fighting. When the argument gets heated, person A moves their hand to make a gesture, and person B flinches and covers their face. The argument halts as person A realizes that person B was once in an abusive relationship. Person A throws their arms around person B, hugging them tightly, reminding them that they could never hurt them."

* * *

Chi-Chi's face was going red, with anger and frustration. She had caught Bulma smoking a cigarette, again. She made it very clear that she didn't want to see her smoking around her, and that she really needed to quit. Bulma had gotten defensive, and started shouting. The argument had quickly escalated, after that.

"Bulma," Chi-Chi said, trying to keep her voice even. "I just don't want you smoking, around the house. I don't want our kids breathing in anything."

"They're not here right now! Why are you worrying about this?"

"Because it's dangerous! I don't want you to make yourself sick, with those." For a genius, she sure had a hard time picking up on the obvious.

"If it gets to that, I can quit."

She rolled her eyes. "You and I both know that isn't true."

Bulma put her hands on her hips. "You really think I'm that weak-willed?!"

Chi-Chi groaned, under her breath. "I never said that, Bulma..."

"I've never told you how to live your life!" She hit her hand against her chest several times. "Don't tell me how to live mine! I thought you would understand that!"

She was getting so fed up with everything. She raised her hand, and threw it back down, in a large gesture. "WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME?!"

Bulma had suddenly gotten quiet. She had backed away from her, and her shoulders were hunched over. She was wincing, as well. Chi-Chi didn't understand; why did she suddenly have her guard up? It was like she was expecting her to hit her, or something.

Her heart dropped.

Chi-Chi immediately ran over and pulled her into a tight embrace. Bulma stiffened, in her grasp. Chi-Chi rubbed her back, and played with her hair a bit. "It's okay," she cooed to her. "I'm not going to hurt you; I never will."

Bulma returned the embrace, nuzzling her face into her shoulder. A strained gasp escaped her, before she started sobbing.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know. I know you never would, but..." Her voice trailed off. She felt her shiver slightly. She never specified what she was talking about, but it didn't take much thought to put two and two together.

The next time she saw Vegeta, she was going to murder him.

Chi-Chi held her tight, as she kissed her hair. "I love you," she whispered near her ear. No amount of arguing was going to change that anytime soon.

Bulma let out a shaking sigh. "I love you, too."

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** No, I don't hate Vegeta, and I don't think he was an abusive monster. However, I don't find it hard to believe that he hit Bulma a few times, to get her to shut up. He was a cannibalistic, genocidal Social Darwinist who had no qualms about hurting children or killing his coworkers. I find it hard to believe that he'd draw the line at hitting women.


	10. Advice

Hey, a Bulma-centric one, for once. She decides she needs a second opinion, on this.

* * *

Bulma felt like a traitor. Goku was one of her longest friends. He had given her so much, and his death tore her to shreds. She thought that she might never recover from it, not too long ago.

Now, she was having dreams about his widow.

They had been spending so much more time together, ever since their sons became friends. They would sit together for hours just talking. Bulma realized just how wrong she had been about Chi-Chi. She wasn't a total cow holding everyone back - she was one of the most reasonable people she had ever met. And she was such good company. She had never been close with a woman, before. This felt so nice.

Then, she started noticing how pretty she looked, with her hair down. How soft her hands were. How perfectly curvy and muscular her frame was. She caught herself staring at her cute little rear when she leaned over on multiple occasions. She had known for the longest time that she was into women, but this was on an entirely different level. She never had any wet dreams about Launch, after all.

Wasn't that supposed to be one of the golden rules of friendship? Don't go after your friends' significant others. Sure, Goku was dead and it wouldn't be cheating by any sense of the word, but thinking about it that way didn't make anything better. And Chi-Chi had been so heartbroken for so long. It had taken so long for her to start moving on. Would approaching her only make things worse?

She was clueless. So, she went to the one person she always went to, when she had problems.

* * *

"Chi-Chi? You mean, _our_ Chi-Chi?"

Bulma bit her lip, and nodded.

Yamcha blinked. "Wow. I mean... wow."

"I know." She brought her hand up to her forehead, and slumped in her chair. "I didn't think this would happen, either."

"Well, Chi-Chi's a cute girl. I can see why you'd be attracted to her."

She laughed. "Yamcha, if it was just that, we wouldn't be having this conversation! I could deal with that. But not this." She groaned and dragged her hand down her face.

"Why don't you go for it?"

"Are you kidding?! She's Son's wife! She still talks about how she misses him, and wished that he was back. I'd just end up complicating everything, for her!"

"Goku wouldn't expect her to wait around, alone for the rest of her life. You know he wasn't that kind of guy."

"I know, but I don't want put Chi-Chi through anymore than she already has. She doesn't want any trouble I'd give her."

Yamcha leaned backwards in his chair, and crossed his arms. "How do you know if you won't try?"

She looked up at him, with a confused and annoyed expression. "It's never that straightforward."

"Yeah, it is. I didn't try to approach girls, before I met you. And when we got together, I was wondering why I hadn't done it, sooner."

She shook her head. "That's different."

"No, it's not. Sounds like you're making excuses, now."

"I am not!"

"Then what's stopping you from just asking her out?"

"I don't know!" Bulma put her head down on the table. "I just... I feel like I'm betraying everything. I don't feel like I'm supposed to approach her, like Goku never existed. You might be right, but it doesn't make me feel less slimy."

Yamcha sighed. "Bulma, you're overthinking things. Look, how about you just go to Chi-Chi, and tell her how you feel? What do you actually have to lose?"

"Our kids are friends! I don't want to make playtime and get togethers awkward, for any of us. Gohan does work for Capsule Corp, and I don't want him to get any trouble, if his mom's dating his boss. A-and Trunks! He's still trying to get me together, with his father - how is he going to handle this? There's a lot, Yamcha!"

"Hypotheticals never stop you. Why are you letting them stop you, now?"

She ran her fingers through her hair, and pinched the bridge of her nose. She hated it when he fought with her like this.

"Are you scared of getting rejected?"

"How do I know if she even likes girls... I've seen how straight girls react, when another one comes onto them. I'd ruin everything."

"Why not start off easy?" Bulma looked at him strangely. Before she could retort, he put his hand up. "Ask her to go out with you. Bring it up in small talk. If she does, then you go for it."

"And if she doesn't?"

He shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

* * *

Chi-Chi sighed, as she stirred her tea. "Gohan wants to go to public school. I just don't know how comfortable I am, sending him to a place like that. I've heard too many stories to feel safe in letting him go."

"Let him go, for a year," Bulma said. "If something happens or he doesn't like it, he doesn't have to go back."

Chi-Chi leaned on her hand. "I should just stop being so overbearing," she muttered. "He's been through so much. He can handle it."

"Hey, you're doing what you think is best. If I had a choice, I wouldn't put Trunks anywhere near a public school."

"Maybe..." She looked down into her drink, her eyelids drifting low.

Bulma bit her bottom lip. Now was her best chance. "A-are you doing anything, this weekend?"

She laughed. "I'm a single mother of two - what do you think?"

She should have expected a response like that. She glanced down. "Well... if you want, my mom can watch over the kids, and we could go out and do something."

Chi-Chi stopped laughing, and looked at her, curiously. "But I have to make sure they're still doing okay. Make sure they're being fed and taken care of, and all of that."

"With my mom, you shouldn't have to worry about that. Come on, Chi - you've been working so hard, lately. You deserve some time, on your own to relax."

She sighed. "I don't know. What did you have in mind?"

"There's a new dinner-theater place in Nikki Town. Why not check that out?"

She looked down, putting her hand behind her neck. "I-I'll get back to you, on that."

* * *

Yamcha sat in the lockeroom of the stadium. Right as he was about to head out into the dugout, his phone buzzed. He flipped it open.

 _You were right._  
 _\- Bulma_

He couldn't hold back the smile forming on his face.


	11. Confusion

**I've posted a bonus chapter on AO3**. It's pretty dirty, and I wasn't risking getting this story banned. My pen name is the same over there as it is, here. Goooo read it.

* * *

"Hi, Aunt Bulma!"

Bulma pushed herself out from underneath the ship. She sat up, rolled the sleeves of her labcoat up, and put her hands on her hips. She looked so happy to see him. "Hey, there Gohan. I've got the designs of the costume you wanted to make laid out for you, in the lab."

"Already?! Wow, that's fast!"

Bulma put her hand on her chest, and brushed her bangs aside. "Well, you know me... Come inside. My mom can fix you a snack, if you're hungry enough." His stomach growled at that moment, making him blush. She giggled. "I'll take that as a yes."

He laughed, awkwardly. "Thanks again, Aunt Bulma. I'll take a look at the-"

"Gohan, there you are!"

He turned around, and she stepped outside. Chi-Chi flew down from above on Nimbus, her hair disheveled from the windy ride.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

She hopped off of Nimbus, and adjusted her dress. She pushed an envelope in his face. "You got a letter in the mail, just now. It looks like it's from that school you wanted to go to."

"It is?!" Gohan suddenly forgot about his questions of how his mother got here so fast, and took the envelope from her. "Cool! I'll go read it right now!" He ran past Bulma into the house, running into the back hallway.

Bulma shook her head, while grinning. "He has so much of his dad in him, doesn't he?"

Chi-Chi sighed. "I see that a lot, too." She glanced back at Nimbus. "Well, I should head back home. Dad and Goten might start worrying."

"Wait." Bulma took a hold of her wrist. "Can you at least stay, for a moment? Maybe for a drink? Please?"

She sighed. "One drink."

She grinned, and took her hand, bringing her inside.

* * *

Gohan read over the letter five times, trying to make sure he wasn't misreading it. He tilted it sideways, trying to find something he was missing. No matter how he read it, it came out to be the same thing.

He had gotten accepted into Orange Star High.

He passed the exams with a near perfect score. It was one of the highest testing scores in the history of the school. The administration was so impressed that they offered him a full ride scholarship at no cost to him or his family. Orange Star was such an exclusive school, and he didn't think that he'd be able to get in. He thought the financial burden would have been to heavy, or he wouldn't have scored high enough.

He had to tell someone about this.

Gohan ran up the stairs, running into the first person he could sense.

"Oh, hey, Gohan," Trunks said, while eating some cookies in the kitchen. "What's up?"

"I got into the school I wanted to get in!" He shoved the paper in his face, making him read it."

Trunks just looked at the paper, with a blank stare. "Cool." He went back to stuffing cookies in his face.

Gohan ran out back, finding Bulma's parents in the atrium.

"Gohan, my boy. What brings you here," Dr. Brief said.

"Oh, it's Gohan," Panchy exclaimed. "What a lovely surprise! Want me to whip you up something to eat?"

"Maybe later. But I got into the school I wanted!"

"That's amazing! Always warms my heart, to see the next generation getting invested in their education."

"I'll get right into the kitchen, and make you something sweet!" Panchy clasped her hands together, and frolicked back into the house.

Gohan cut back into the building, looking for Bulma; she was the one who encouraged him to apply. She wasn't back in the lab, where he thought she would be. He went to the library, but she wasn't there, either. She wasn't even in her office. He closed his eyes, and felt out for her energy. It was small, but he could pick it out from a large crowd, at any time.

He located her. To his surprise, he could feel his mom, with her. Maybe she decided to stick around. He grinned. Now, he wouldn't have to wait to tell her the good news. He ran through the house to their location. They were up on the third floor. He sprinted up the stairs, and walked into the room, without even thinking to knock.

All of the color drained from his face.

Bulma was lying on top of his mom, kissing her. She was rubbing her hands up and down her back, keeping their bodies pressed closed together. Bulma moved to kiss her neck, making his mom moan her name. He shuddered in disgust, but was too stunned to move.

Chi-Chi's eyes fluttered, as her head lolled to the side. When she saw her son, she immediately sat up, shoving Bulma off of the bed. "Gohan!" Bulma cursed, as she hit the floor with a loud thud.

Gohan covered his eyes. "I didn't see anything!"

"Go downstairs right now!"

"Okay, mom!" He ran out of the room as quickly as he came in.

* * *

Gohan didn't even look at the two women, as they entered the room together. They glanced at each other, for a moment. Chi-Chi sighed, as they sat down across from him. She didn't know how to explain this, to him. She and Bulma had kept their relationship a secret from their children. They both knew Goten wouldn't care either way, but Bulma held off on telling Trunks. He had plotted a few schemes to get his mom and dad together, and she wasn't sure if he had gotten over that phase, yet.

They knew Gohan would be the hardest to break this to. He had fresh memories of Goku, and how happy he and Chi-Chi were, together. It was why Chi-Chi didn't date anyone, for the longest time. She did not want him thinking that she was trying to replace his father.

Hopefully, this incident didn't cause too much damage.

"Now, Gohan, I'm sure you're wanting an explanation for what you just... saw."

He didn't look up, but he nodded, very enthusiastically.

Chi-Chi shifted in her seat, not knowing how to say thing. Her nerves were calmed, when she felt Bulma take her hand, intertwining their fingers.

She decided to just come out and say it. "Gohan... Bulma and I are together."

He sheepishly looked up. "Like... _together_ -together?"

Bulma stepped in, for this one. "Yes. We've been together for the good part of a year, now. We've only made it official a month ago."

"A year?!" His voice cracked.

Chi-Chi cringed, but nodded. "We have been thinking of a way to try and tell you boys about it for a while, but we hadn't come up with the best way."

He looked so confused. His eyebrows furrowed. "Don't you love dad?"

"Yes. Yes, of course, Gohan. I'll always love your father, and I still miss him so much."

He frowned. "Then why are you with his friend?"

"Because I love her, too." Both he and Bulma gaped at her. "She takes care of me, and helped me through one of the worst times of my life. I'm so grateful for her: she's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Bulma covered her mouth. "Chi. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me."

She looked at her, smiling. "I meant every word of it." They nearly kissed, again, before Gohan decided to speak up, again.

"So... you love dad, but you love Aunt Bulma, too?"

"Yes, Gohan. I do."

He blinked slowly, staring at the table. "I... I don't think I understand."

Chi-Chi stood up, and sat next to her son. "I love your father. I still miss him, after all this time. I wish that he was still here every day. I love Bulma, too - for every reason I said, before. Just because I love Bulma doesn't mean that I love your father any less. I could never replace him. He'll always own a special part of my heart, and that will never go away. It's not easy to explain, Gohan. Heck, you can't explain it; you only understand it through feeling it, yourself."

Gohan glanced back at Bulma, then at his mother, again. The wheels in his head were still turning, as he tried to wrap his head around this revelation.

Then, again, if she made his mom happy, then it shouldn't matter.

He sighed, then nodded. "Okay. I think I'm okay with it. Just... just give me some time."

The pair breathed out a sigh, in relief. Chi-Chi knew she shouldn't have doubted him. She hugged him. "Thank you for understanding." He hugged her back, and the two enjoyed the moment of peace between mother and son.

"Oh my god," Bulma said, as she looked at the letter on the table. "You got into that school, you wanted!"

Chi-Chi scooted backwards, and ran beside Bulma. "He did?!"

Gohan laughed awkwardly, and rubbed the back of his neck. "That's what I wanted to tell you about, just then."

Soon, they both enveloped him in a group hug, singing him praises. Chi-Chi had started crying, because she was so proud of him. The love and affection was almost overwhelming.

He could get used, to this.


	12. Confrontation

This story is now on WattPad! If you would like to read this story on a slightly different platform, you can do it over there.

I posted a bonus chapter over on AO3 that's too raunchy for , but that was back in March so you might have already seen it there.

* * *

Bulma's eyes blinked open. She looked down, seeing the book she was reading still lying on the comforter. She rolled onto her side. Chi-Chi was fast asleep next to her. A small grin formed on her face, as her eyes ran up and down her sleeping form. She needed to invite the Sons over for the night more often - if it meant waking up next to this every morning, then it'd be worth it. She scooted as close to her as she could, being careful as not to wake her. Chi-Chi looked relaxed for once, and she didn't want to ruin it.

They had a thing together for a few months, now. Neither of them have made it official, but it might as well have been. Chi-Chi was slowly getting over her widow's guilt, and was opening up to her more and more everyday. They could kiss now, without her needing to be reassured that she wasn't betraying Goku.

She hadn't felt this deeply about a person since she and Yamcha first got together. She never pictured herself with another woman; she was always convinced that some tall, dark, and handsome prince would sweep her off of her feet, carry her away on a white horse, and all of that romantic garbage. She would throw herself at any man she could, thinking they would be the one. She desperately held onto that idea long past the point where she should have. It was such a toxic mindset, for her, and she never thought twice about who she threw herself at.

Yet it took her years to stop being in denial about her feelings for Chi-Chi. For her to finally come to grips with the fact that she might be in love with a woman.

She should have changed her outlook on this a long time ago.

She took one last look at Chi-Chi before she glanced at the clock. Her brow furrowed. It was two in the morning. She sighed; she hated nights like this.

Bulma quietly rolled out of bed, and grabbed an old blanket. She hung it over her shoulders, as she softly padded down the hallway, and into the kitchen. She took out a bottle of milk from the fridge, and poured it into a saucepan, letting it heat over the stove. She kept the lights dim, not wanting to risk waking up the whole house. She just needed one warm glass of milk, and she could head back to bed. When it was warm enough, she poured it into a mug, and leaned against one of the counter tops, taking slow sips.

"There you are."

She jumped for a moment, spilling a bit of her drink. She turned around: Vegeta was standing behind her, in front of the backdoor. She sighed, as she put her hand on her chest. "What do you want, Vegeta?"

He threw a bot on the ground. "Your latest bots are entirely insufficient. Fix them now."

She rubbed her temples. "I made you that holographic program so you wouldn't have to use the bots, anymore. Even then, could you make do with that until I have the time to fix them?"

His nostrils flared. "You will repair them now."

She laughed. "I don't work for you. You don't pay me. I have better things I could be doing with my time." She took her drink, and left the room. She would go to her lab and enjoy her drink there. Then, she could go back to bed.

"Still busy screwing around with Kakarot's harpy?"

She stopped. "That is none of your goddamn business."

"Honestly, I'm shocked you'd be so low as to go after a grieving widow." He laughed. "And you called me cruel."

She rolled her eyes, and kept walking away. Nothing he said mattered - he was just trying to get a rise out of her.

He suddenly phased in front of her. She groaned. "Vegeta, please..." It was way too late for this crap.

"You'll never replace Kakarot. She'll realize that she was just trying to find a substitute for him, and she'll put everything that you've been working towards behind her just like that."

"Wow, I never knew you cared..."

"Whatever. When you come looking for a shoulder to cry on, I promise I won't say 'I told you so'." He shoved her aside, and walked passed her.

Bulma stood there stunned, for a few moments. She wasn't sure she heard that correctly.

"Are you jealous?"

He stopped. She turned around. His shoulders looked tense - a telltale sign that she struck a nerve.

"Because... it sure sounds like you are."

"Not jealous," he bit out. "Pitying, more like it."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, when a woman is so deluded and in denial that she searches for solace in another woman, one almost has to be pitying."

She choked, for a moment. It sure sounded like he was accusing her of faking her attraction to Chi-Chi. "You're joking."

"Why else would you think a shrieking housewife is a suitable partner?"

If he was going to play this game, she could play just as hard. "Oh, like a whining, freeloading deadbeat would be any better."

He turned towards her, glaring at her. "What was that?"

"I didn't stutter."

He stalked towards her. She planted her ground. She told herself a long time ago that she would never back down against Vegeta. "You say this to the man who gave you child and security?"

"Gimme a break, you didn't even bother showing up to that child's birth. And security? Last I checked, you aren't the only super powered being on this planet. Get off your goddamn high horse for once, you arrogant prick."

He grabbed her arm, squeezing enough to make her yelp, making her drop her mug, and it shattered on the floor. He violently pulled her towards him. "You little wench! Someone ought to finally teach you some respect!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" She pulled away from him harshly. "THIS is exactly it, Vegeta! THIS is why I can never be with you! You can call me names all you want, but once I start defending myself, you get angry and put your hands on me!" He looked shocked that she snapped at him. As if he was expecting their normal verbal spats and not to get blown up at.

"I-I get that you're not human, and Saiyans are just different than us. But I just can't deal with it, anymore. I shouldn't have to fear that my partner might kill me for annoying them, or might hurt me while doing something mundane."

"And being with a screeching shrewd is somehow better?"

Her anger broke, hearing the woman she loved insulted like that."CHI-CHI makes me feel desired! She cares for me, and is always here for me! She doesn't treat me like a goddamn second-class citizen! I'm an equal with her, and she actually makes me feel wanted! I LOVE her, and none of your patronizing questions are going to change that!"

She marched off, before he could get another word in, leaving him alone in the parlor.

* * *

Bulma was still in a bit of a sour mood, by the next morning. Even she couldn't believe that he had the audacity to say any of that. Telling him off didn't make her feel righteous of content - it only made her feel worse.

"Honey, are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. Just slept funny, last night."

"You know you can't get that past me. Now, tell me what's wrong?"

Bulma sighed. Chi-Chi seemed to always know when she was putting on a face. Maybe it was mother's intuition. "If you want to know, I had a fight with Vegeta, last night."

Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed, but she nodded. "Go on." Even after years of him being on Earth, she still didn't trust him. She had gotten used to everyone else - even Piccolo, who had killed her husband and kidnapped her son. And yet, she still didn't like Vegeta.

"He said some nasty things about you... about us. I got worked up over it. Apparently, he's been jealous this entire time."

She scoffed. "He should have considered that, before he ran out on you and Trunks. Don't listen to him - whatever he said, you know it's not true."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Sometimes, I wish I could just kick him out and be done with it. But... he has nowhere else to go. It would be cruel to send him out, like this. And he and Trunks have been getting along a lot better, lately. What kind of a mother would I be, if I split them up?"

"Oh, Bulma," Chi-Chi scooted closer to her, and wrapped her arms around her. "You don't have to keep putting them before yourself. I say that you should make it clear that you won't let this happen, again. If he can learn to behave himself, then he can stay. But if he starts insulting you, then he can't."

"I just want to do right by Trunks. He needs his father."

"And Vegeta could still be his father, even if he doesn't stay here. It's not like you'd be cutting him off completely. I say you make your rules clear, to him. Whether he wants to follow them is up to him."

As Bulma began to think about Chi-Chi's advice, she nodded. "Okay," she said.

Chi-Chi kissed her cheek. "Enough about Vegeta. How about we go out, today, to get your mind off of everything?"

She smiled. "I think I'd like that."

* * *

The day had ended far too quickly for both of them. Bulma dropped Chi-Chi back at her home late that evening. The day on the town was just what the both of them needed. It had been a high-stress time for everyone, lately; a bit of mindless fun helped make it a little better. Bulma ended up sticking around Mt. Paozu longer than she intended, and did not arrive back home until the early hours morning. Trunks might have been worried, if she wasn't there when he woke up.

As Bulma kicked off her shoes and dropped her belongings onto the couch, her good mood turned sour, once more. Vegeta had been standing in the parlor, waiting for her. She just looked the other way and walked past him, now wanting nothing more than to go to bed.

"Bulma, wait."

She paused on the staircase. His voice was uncharacteristically calm and quiet. She sighed. "What do you want?"

"I overheard your conversation with Kakarot's widow, this morning. If you don't want me here, then you should have just told me."

She turned around and shook her head. He must have gotten the wrong idea. She didn't want him to think that he was completely unwanted, here. "Vegeta, you don't have to go. I don't want you to. You don't have anywhere else to go."

He scoffed. "I've lived on my own far longer than you can comprehend. That's no problem, at all." As she started to speak again, he interrupted her. "The boy will be fine. I will still train him here, but I won't stay. I'll tell him where he can find me, if he ever needs to. I am not abandoning him; I wouldn't, even if you tried to keep us apart."

"I never wanted to-"

"Yes, I know, but I knew you would be concerned about our son."

Bulma didn't know what to say. Vegeta was countering every point she was trying to make. Had what he heard really been enough to set his mind so firmly? She didn't want him to leave so suddenly, even if she was upset. "If this is about last night, then-"

"I cannot live here, while I still have affection for you."

Those words struck her more than anything else. Was this the closest that Vegeta had ever gotten to telling her that he loved her? She had suggested it on a hunch, but she didn't think that was actually the case. Now, all of his comments were starting to make sense. She was always aware of the bitterness, but never to this degree.

"I regret leaving my feelings unchecked. I need to finally put them to rest. Perhaps in the future I may return, but not now." He paused. "You deserve more than this."

Bulma never thought that he could be so introspective or self-aware. With how high and mighty he always acted, she was sure that was not the case. Hearing him lay all of this out for her made her feel relief, almost. She was happy that he managed to tell her this; she knew it had to be difficult for him, and was proud that he finally could.

She nodded. "Okay. I understand."

"Good. The boy will tell you where to find me. If something ever happens, come to me first."

"You know that I can take care of myself, Vegeta."

"Says the woman with no survival instincts."

She laughed. "Yeah, I guess." It was odd; one conversation later, she felt relaxed around Vegeta. She felt more at ease now than she ever did, when they were together. Maybe once he got over this whole thing, they could become friends. Things probably were better this way: for everyone. "Well, goodnight. And good luck with... whatever you're going to do. My door's always open, if you need it, so don't be a stranger; just know that." She turned back around and started up the stairs.

"And Bulma."

Once more, she stopped and turned around.

Vegeta smirked at her. "Good luck with your woman."


	13. Reunion

Gohan hesitantly approached Bulma. "Miss Bulma," he said. "Can I stay at your house, tonight?"

Bulma knelt down, in front of him. "Why do you ask?"

He blushed, as he looked down. "I didn't do all of my homework, and I don't want mom to find out."

She laughed, and patted his head. "Of course. We won't let your mother find out."

"Gonna have a hard time hiding that."

She looked up at Piccolo. "What do you mean?" He nodded his head towards the sky. There was a large hovercraft coming in to land. Before the motors could stop, the door flew open and Chi-Chi jumped out onto the grass. She came running over to them, and Gohan shut his eyes tightly, expecting the worst.

Chi-Chi nearly tackled him, in a hug. "Oh, I'm so happy you're okay!" She started moving him around, checking for any injuries. "Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Are you bleeding?"

"I'm fine, mom. I missed you, too."

Then, to his surprise, Chi-Chi gently pushed him to the side, and focused her attention on Bulma. "Oh, tell me you're okay, too!"

Bulma put her hands on her shoulders. "Hey, I'm fine," she said. "You worry too much."

She shook her head and sighed. "I know, I know. It's just been a rough month, without you."

"Believe me: I felt the same way. Don't worry: we'll have plenty of time to catch up on that, later." Bulma stood up, taking Chi-Chi's hand and bringing her up, too. She addressed the rout of Namekians. "How about we all go back to my place? You all can stay there until you get your planet back."

The new Grand Elder Moori clasped his hands, in appreciation. "Thank you, Miss Bulma. We appreciate your hospitality."

Bulma glanced over her shoulder. "You're welcome to come, too, grumpy pants." Vegeta scoffed, and turned his head.

"HEY," Chi-Chi screamed. "MY GIRLFRIEND'S TALKING TO YOU, SO YOU BETTER LISTEN!"

Gohan looked up at his mother, in confusion. He had no idea what that meant. "Girlfriend?"

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked down at Gohan, their faces red with embarrassment. They glanced at each other awkwardly, before Chi-Chi cleared her throat. "Well, uh, Gohan... how about we all go back to Bulma's house and we can explain everything there."

"O..kay..." Gohan followed his mother and Bulma, a little weirded out by how they were acting. Piccolo rolled his eyes. He thought he had heard Yamcha talking about this. Earth women were strange creatures, to be sure.


End file.
